Crazy Warriors Randomness
by Cinder-Mouse
Summary: Warriors living an odd life. A couple of warriors acting very odd. Enjoy! Rated T for mild lanuage! :
1. Part 1: Apprentice Days

Warriors Randomness

Warriors Randomness

Part 1: Apprentice Days

Firepaw awakes. Graypaw awakes also. Ravenpaw stirs. Sandpaw and Dustpaw are missing.

Firepaw-"I wonder where Sandpaw and Dustpaw are."

Graypaw sleepily-"Why do you care?"

Firepaw leaves the den and is disturbed. Bluestar is helping Lionheart pull a box to the center of the clearing.

Bluestar spots Firepaw-"Firepaw we have done it!"

Firepaw is confused.

Spottedleaf emerges from around the corner.

Firepaw-"Spottedleaf, can you tell me what Bluestar is talking about.?"

Spottedleaf-"You have saved the clan!"

Firepaw-"From what?"

Spottedleaf-"From boredom."

Firepaw is still confused.

Lionheart-"I went to the corner store and got more PCs."

Bluestar-"And a play station 3."

YOWLS OF TRIUMPH

(((((((((((((((((A little latter)))))))))))))))

Sandpaw and Dustpaw come back to camp.

Whitestorm-"Where have you two been?"

Dustpaw-"Bowling."

Cinderkit gets excited.

Cinderkit-"Frostfur can I go."

Frostfur-"You are too young."

Firepaw and Spottedleaf come over to the talking cats.

Spottedleaf-"Ah yes. StarClan showed me of bowling ally."

Firepaw-"Why didn't you tell me beloved?"

Spottedleaf-"It was Sandpaw and Dustpaw's fate."

Sandpaw-"We can all go bowling tomorrow, Dustpaw and I are tired."

Spottedleaf-"Crap you, because we are going anyway."

Firepaw-"Spottedleaf, why, you are a medicine cat."

Spottedleaf-"StarClan crap on me."

Bluestar appears.

Bluestar-"SPOTTEDLEAF!"

Spottedleaf runs away.

Spottedleaf-"I want to bowl and Firepaw please come."

Firepaw-"Coming beloved."

Firepaw leaves and follows Spottedleaf away. Finally they are together an their clan is pissed off big time.

((((((((((((((((At the Bowling Ally))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Firepaw-"Score."

Spottedleaf-"Oh yea."

Tigerclaw runs in.

Firepaw-"Get away Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw-"I want to bowl."

Spottedleaf-"Come on cousin."

They dance.

Bluestar walks in.

Bluestar-"What in the name of StarClan."

Spottedleaf-"Bluestar I'm sorry but I love Firepaw."

Tigerclaw-"Could you have made a poorer choice."

Spottedleaf-"Oh, Clawface."

Clawface appears and kills Tigerclaw.

Dead kitty.

Goldenflower runs in.

Goldenflower-"Damn you Clawface."

Cloudstar appears from the stars.

Cloudstar-"Spottedleaf, great great granddaughter, come and walk with me."

Spottedleaf-"Yes, god catter."

Firepaw-"Spottedleaf, no."

Spottedleaf-"Yes Firepaw, the god catter has spoken."

Clawface-"Firepaw, I can kill you so you can be with her."

Before Firepaw can respond Goldenflower slays Clawface with one blow.

Goldenflower-"That's for Tigerclaw and for you too Firepaw."

Firepaw begins to suck his tail.

Firepaw-"Bluestar, can I have a PC."

Bluestar-"Yes."

**From the Top Of My Head!! :)**

**If you have any odd ideas, let me know!**


	2. Part 2: Warrior Love

Warriors Randomness

Warriors Randomness

Part 2: Warrior Love

Cinderpaw is Fireheart's apprentice.

Cinderpaw-"I love you Fireheart."

Fireheart- "You are pretty but….."

Cinderpaw- "What? You love stupid Sandstorm?"

Fireheart- "You see, I'm dating her, Graystripe, Mistyfoot, and Mozzarella."

Cinderpaw- "Who in the hell is Mozzarella?"

Fireheart- "My favorite type of cheese."

Cinderpaw walks away.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Later At Sunningrocks))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Fireheart- "Mistyfoot?"

Mistyfoot emerges.

Mistyfoot- "There you are!"

Graystripe and Silverstream become present.

Graystripe- "You are dating Mistyfoot?"

Fireheart- "I'm dating her, Sandstorm, you, and Mozzarella."

Silverstream, Graystripe, and Mistyfoot- "Who's Mozzarella?"

Fireheart- "My favorite type of fricking cheese!"

Graystripe- "How can you cheat on me baby?"

Silverstream- "I'm not cheating on you Graystripe!"

Graystripe sits scared. "Not you, um Fireheart."

Silverstream- "You are dating Fire. wait.. You are a homo?"

Silverstream faints. Graystripe grins.

Mistyfoot- "I thought you loved me!"

Fireheart- "Well, I did, but then Mozzarella came along…..

Mistyfoot- "Die!"

Mistyfoot attacks Fireheart. "No stop! Let be with Mozzarella!"

Graystripe- "Yeah, let him be with Mozzy and let me be with you."

Mistyfoot- "But Silverstream loves you."

Graystripe- "Silver tabbies come and go, but little Bluestars aren't everywhere."

Mistyfoot and Graystripe walk away. Fireheart sighs. "Silverstream wake up!"

Silverstream awakes. "What?"

Fireheart- "Graystripe left you for Mistyfoot, so do you want me?"

Silverstream- "I'll give you a shot."

Fireheart- "Come and spend the night with me and we'll go to my sister's garden in TwoLeg Place."

Silverstream reluctantly agrees.


End file.
